He Knew
by AinsleyWright
Summary: Diaval always knew. He could read her. She was his mistress. He would always be loyal to her. For he knew... I don't own Maleficent, just this idea.
1. He Knew

Maleficent

He knew

He knew the moment that he saw her look at the child. He knew that she was still in love with the king. He detested that she was but she was his mistress. He listened to what she says. He saw he after King Stefan fell. Her face broke his heart. He knew that she would always love him no matter what he did.

She still had a heart. A soul, she was kind even when she was cold. He remembered that she saw him in the old castle but made him leave and then she turned around and saved him from the farmer and the dog. How he hates dogs. He knew that he shouldn't fall in love but he does. He fell in love with Maleficent.

He also fell in love with the child. The one that he played with, Aurora, she was like his daughter. He was like a father to her. He loved her and didn't want to see any harm come to her. Just like the love of his life. Maleficent wasn't all that bad. If you made her mad then yes she was horrible but she did it for those she loved.

He knew that she still had a heart and all the smiles that she gave him were special. She allowed herself to become her old self with him. She trusted him to an extent. To him that was fine. She turned him into a man and took him under her wing. She became his mistress. He fell in love with the mean, horrible fairy. How could that be?

It could be because she was heart broken. He also knew that she tried to take back the curse when she allowed her feelings to show. She fell in love with the little beastie as she calls the child. They took Aurora in as there own, all the while his feelings grew for Maleficent. She was becoming his whole world. She affected his heart. When he was just a raven he didn't have all these feelings. He couldn't say that he didn't like them but they were strong. Different from a normal bird but different from a regular man too. He still had a lot of his bird feelings but they've grown. He feels a lot more. He couldn't believe everything that was happening.

He knew that he would always love her even if she couldn't love him back. He would always side with her. She was his for the rest of his life. If she wanted him to be gone he would leave but he would come back. He would watch from the shadows like what they did for about 16 years with the princess who is now queen. He knew that he would always be in love with Maleficent. She was his… till the end.

He knew…

Writer's note- Hey, I just saw the movie and love it. I still like the original story better. This story was amazing. My feels have been moved. I totally ship Diavicent or Maleval, which ever one you like. They are amazing together. If you haven't seen it, I say you should see it.


	2. She Knew

She Knew

The moment she felt it, she couldn't believe it. She was wanted. Her mind was yelling at her no but her heart was saying yes. She was fighting herself. Her mind and heart disagreeing for once, the first it has ever happened.

She didn't want to care. She didn't want feelings. She wanted to be cold, hard, and most of all not loving. She wasn't supposed to care. She was supposed to close off her feelings after what happened. She wasn't supposed to trust. She was betraying herself. She envied the raven. His wings to be exact. She wanted to fly again. To feel the wind curse around her. She loved the feeling. She wanted wings again, to be able to feel free, to be wanted. Above all she wanted to be loved but she would deny that.

She knew that she should have allowed Diaval to be free. He should be free but she needed his wings. She couldn't allow him to die. Not by the hands of a man and a dog. She turned him into a man, she was going to allow him to leave but one look and she knew that she would start to care for this man. He was just a raven and yet she changed him. She cared about a life of a bird. She grew fond of him over the years.

He grew to be a friend. Her best friend that she never had. She knew that he would always be there. She felt as if she could share anything with him. She didn't want these feelings. She hated the butterfly's that showed up when he would smile at her. When he cared about her if she placed herself in danger. The way that he would look at the humans as if he would tear them to shreds if they hurt her. He took a piece of her heart. She wanted him to be anger with her. Wanted to make him want to leave and never come back. She wanted him to not love her as it shown in his eyes.

She did the only thing that she knew would make him so upset that maybe he would leave. She wanted him to stop having feelings for her. She turned him into a wolf knowing he would think she made him a dog. He was angry that she would turn him into a wolf/dog (depending on who you asked) but he didn't leave. He stayed and ignored her for a while. He didn't leave or call her horrible names. He stayed and made the place in her heart grow bigger. She didn't want that. Why did he have to stay!

Yet, her feelings still grew with everything that he did. The raven man wasn't what she expected. She knew that he would always have a place in her heart. She started to accept these feelings. She thought she would die and gave him a choice. He could have gone and she would have died but he didn't because he loved her. He stayed and helped save her. She was able to get her wings back. She was so happy but then her heart broke again. Diaval would leave. He had no reason to stay. She didn't want him to leave. For she fell in love with him, the raven man. She told him that he could leave, be free. He replied that there was no other place that he wanted to be that wasn't with her. For he loved her, she smiled and knew that she herself loved him. He was a better man then she has ever known. He would mend her heart.

She couldn't tell him that she loved him yet. She would in time, when she grew more accustomed to expressing her feelings. She would tell him someday… Soon.


	3. They Knew

They knew

They knew the moment they looked into each other's eyes. They knew that they loved each other. Did they know why? No, but who ever knows why they love somebody. They were mates and they knew. They made an odd pair but they liked each other.

It took her awhile to say the three words but he knew in his heart that she loved him. They loved each other and they both knew it. He knew it since the beginning and she figured it out a couple years later, after he started to mend her broken heart.

For they knew.

Writer's note – Hello everybody, I'm sad to say but this is the last chapter for this story. I meant to have had this done a while ago but time flew by. I would like to thank everybody who has favorite, followed, and reviewed. Thank you for all of your support. Oh any mistakes are all on me. Thank you.


End file.
